The invention relates to a mechanism for inserting, extracting, sensing and locking a printed circuit board assembly (PCBA) into an electronic system. More specifically, the invention relates to a mechanism having a single handle that provides constant tension on the PCBA.
Current PCBA insertion, extraction and locking mechanisms typically have two locking handles at opposite ends of a PCBA, or two handles and a supplementary locking fastener adjacent to the handles. To connect the PCBA to an electronic system, the PCBA is inserted into a slot in a chassis of the electronic system. A technician handles the PCBAs using the two handles. Thus, one disadvantage of current insertion, extraction and locking mechanisms is that a technician is required to use both hands, which prevents the technician from using a hand to perform other functions, for example, hold a flashlight. Additionally, most current mechanisms require a secondary operation to lock the PCBA in place, using one""s hand or a screwdriver.
Once the PCBA is inserted in to the chassis of the electronic system, the technician locks the PCBA in place by operating the two handles and actuating a locking mechanism. Because the two handles are operated independently of each other, the forces that are exerted on the PCBA are not consistent and can result in damage to components (e.g., integrated circuits) of the PCBA, or a mating backplane PCBA.
The mechanism for inserting, extracting, sensing and locking a printed circuit board assembly (PCBA) in an electronic system includes a face plate to receive a printed circuit board assembly (PCBA). A first jaw is pivotably connected to the face plate at a first pivot point and a handle connected to the first jaw. The handle pivots the first jaw about the first pivot point. A second jaw is pivotably connected to the face plate at a second pivot point. A link is connected to the second jaw and to the handle. The link causes the second jaw to pivot about the second pivot point in response to movement of the handle. The first jaw and the second jaw interact with first and second components, respectively, of an electronic system chassis such that action of the first and second jaws causes a substantially constant load to be applied to the face plate and to the PCBA.